


Leap of Faith

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: K-9 Universe [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fear of Heights, John to the Rescue, Mute Deputy, Muteness, One Shot, Stranded, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Rook's simple fear of heights has proven to get him into another mess of trouble that has the strangest twist of saviors coming to his aid.





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the second part to the little short idea I had of my Mute Deputy and his fear of heights. The first involved Jacob and this is all set in the same universe as my K-9 fic. Just in different time frames to kind of show how each of the Heralds discovers Rook's immense and petrifying fear of heights and in turn are stuck needing to rescue their adversary from his shameful little secret. 
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you think. Enjoy!

It had to happen eventually, he had been causing trouble in Faith’s region for quite some time. He had a personal agenda against those fucking bliss fueled temples and had set forth his mission in life to destroy every last one of them. He had to admit though, they were a lot more fun to destroy than Jacob’s wolf beacons and John’s Silos. Maybe it was the colorful sparklies that followed or the flare in the explosion, or maybe just the hour long contact high that followed, leaving him wobbly and dazed. It was certainly better then smoking weed in the Moonflower Trailer park with Sharky and Hurk. Not saying that wasn’t fun but this buzz was a hell of a lot stronger and lasted longer without the entire debilitating after effect. He could have gone without the Faith hallucinations though. 

 

Especially when said hallucinations liked to grab his hand and drag him along the path towards the middle of bum fuck nowhere. Or more specifically, the world's ugliest concrete statue. He didn’t know how he got up there but when he watched a false image of Marshall Burke jump off the ledge to the dark abyss that was the night sky, he sobered up really damn fast. Faith’s visage faded and he was left with the sing song sound of her voice over the radio, trying to coach him over the edge. He grappled for the structure as the strong mountain gusts made him wobble on uncertain legs. He whimpered softly, dropping to his knees as he looked around at the open expanse of mountain ranges. He’d almost say the view was stunning, breathtaking even, as romantic as it sounds, it was more so because he was fucking terrified of heights. 

 

Faith’s voice returned, sweet and soft over the radio, humming static in between. “It’s okay, just jump. The Father’s guidance will catch you.” ‘ _ The hell it will!’ _ Rook wanted to scream, for more than one reason as the conflicting feelings of his fears swelled up with anger and hopelessness. He remained stuck, didn’t budge or move a muscle. Not even when the eggshell white bulbous choppers marked with the large black insignia of Eden’s Gate buzzed and hummed around him. There must have been a ceasefire issued because nobody shot at him. To his mortification, peggies were even trying to “help” him down by telling him to jump. To their defense, they wanted him to jump to their choppers so they could pull him in but he wasn’t going to take that chance and they couldn’t get close enough to the statue without risking damaging their rotor blades. 

 

He was stuck up their for hours, occasionally getting checked in on by Faith who continued to encourage him to jump. He continued to refuse, even as the hot Montana sun started to beat down on his back and the wind picked up as only a momentary relief until it reached stormy proportions. Rook was starting to think even nature was trying to speed up his premature expiration. He continued to be stubborn. That’s what Rook did best, it’s what kept him alive and not a brain dead or brainwashed cultist. 

 

Somewhere else in the county, Faith’s voice danced across the static of the radio channels as she spoke back to the rest of the Seeds. “I may have made a boo boo with the Deputy.” She admitted, a timid sound that warranted a scoff from John’s end. 

 

“Please don’t tell me you turned him into one of your Angels.” The tone barely concealed his increasing anger at the idea that Faith may have curled her claws into the sinner before John was able to force a confession from his lips. 

 

There was a bit of shuffling and soft nervous laughter. “No, no that’s not it.” Another little giggle as if she was amused by her own predicament. “He’s stuck on top of the Father.” 

 

“He’s what?!” John blurted, cutting off any explanation that may have followed the second pause. 

 

There was more giggling that followed as she spoke. “No silly. I meant the monolith of the Father. He’s stuck and won’t jump.” She gave a huff, her tone playing on a light pout at the end. “He was supposed to perform a leap of faith, to show his trust in the Father but it didn’t work. He won’t budge.”

 

John scrubbed his hands over his face as he released an exasperated breath. His tone balanced on trying to be courteous and not throw a whole mess of aggression and spite in the girl’s direction. It barely passed as tolerable. “Well, what else did you expect to happen? Never mind, don’t answer that.” There was silence before John sighed. “I’m assuming he’s still there.” 

 

He was answered with an affirmative if not playful hum. “Fine. I will come get him.”

  
  
  


The last thing Rook thought he’d see was John fucking Seed flying a chopper towards him. He resigned himself to death at that image and resumed his attempt at playing dead on the concrete book of Joseph. The stone was already becoming unbearably hot in the direct sunlight and he was soaked through with sweat. He hoped it was just another hallucination like the other dozen or so he’s had of Burke and Faith and even Sheriff Whitehorse standing over his body and berating him for giving up or trying to coax him into jumping. The whir of the blades was an unsettling sound as the man fixed the chopper so it was hovering just above the prostrated form and the head of his older brother. A rope was dropped down out of the back door where two peggies looked hopeful, trying to persuade him to grab on. 

 

Rook shook his head, knowing he didn’t have the energy or desire to grab on and enjoy the helicopter ride to hell over the fucking mountain side. The last person on earth he wanted to trust was John Seed. The man was a snake. A very bitter and short snake, might he add. Always whispering pretty promises into his ears and distracting him with the colorful and alluring array of scales on his coat, lulling him into a false hope of safety before striking with a venous and painful bite. Rook has had way too many nightmares centered around that man and he wished to keep him at arms’ reach if possible. 

 

John seemed to grow frustrated with Rook’s lack of compliance, a cursed sound echoing over the radio as John berated him for being foolishly stubborn. It was mostly lost in the sound of the chopper blades if Rook was being honest. He half expected the youngest Seed to get annoyed and fly away, leaving him to cook like a broken egg on a cliff side. Instead, to his immense surprise, one of the peggies dropped down, sliding down the rope while the second still in the chopper took the vulnerable opportunity to shoot Rook with a bliss bullet. Not something he found at all entertaining when it bit into the flesh of his arm and delivered it’s potent venom into his system. He couldn’t muster the strength to fight the deranged looking peggy off, managing just enough energy to strike out twice and then nearly tumble off the edge of the statue a few moments later. He felt the ropes being wrapped around his body, tying him in place as they were both hoisted up into the confines of the bird. He lost consciousness when he was pulled into the body of the chopper, giving a last dazed look at the statue of the Father before clocking out. 

 

Needless to say, he will never live this one down. 


End file.
